


The Pond Mermaid

by Memento_Scribet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Horror, Major Character Undeath, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento_Scribet/pseuds/Memento_Scribet
Summary: Jessie Davis' best friend lives in a pond. Her mermaid listens to all her problems and gives her comfort when she feels all alone in the world. But what happens when the mermaid starts to interfere with Jessie's life beyond the pond?





	The Pond Mermaid

Jessie dropped her backpack on the porch swing and quickly ran around the house and through the backyard, disappearing into the forest. The trees were so tall and dense that she felt like she was running down a natural hallway, a carpet of leaves crunching beneath her feet as she flew further and further away from civilization. Her movements startled the wildlife, with deer occasionally leaping out in front of her or birds flying out of trees overhead. Rabbits and squirrels peeked out from behind fallen logs and bushes, their little footsteps rustling as they hid from the swiftly moving girl. Still, none of this distracted her from her mission. 

She smiled as she heard the voices of hundreds of frogs chirping in the distance. The trees opened up to reveal a small clearing, filled almost entirely with a pond. The smell of water hit her nose as she stopped to catch her breath. Lilies dotted the shoreline, like freckles on a child’s face. Smooth and dark rocks jutted out from the water, as if to inspect the girl who had just arrived. Turtles lifted their heads to the sun, basking in the warm light that would soon fade into the cold of night. Spanish moss hung in thick curtains from nearby trees, swaying in the subtle breeze. Soon, fireflies would begin their dance, creating otherworldly patterns on the water with their lights. 

An old dock reached out over the water. Its weathered wood making it look unsteady, but she was not afraid. Jessie stepped out onto the structure, the boards creaking beneath her feet. She sat down and looked into the water, her reflection gazing back at her. She sighed as she began to speak.

“Lauren was mean to me again. She told Katie that I was the one who broke her colored pencils even though I didn’t touch them.”

What looked like the head of a girl arose from the water, dark hair sticking to the being’s forehead. Its mouth and nose hidden beneath the murky surface. Gray eyes focused on Jessie as she continued speaking. 

“Then she tripped me after I got my lunch tray and I didn’t get to eat. I told Ms. Brown what happened but she said that Lauren couldn’t have done it because it didn’t seem like something she’d do. Then, she took the bracelet Charlotte gave me and pretended like I was lying so the teachers didn’t give it back to me.” Tears of frustration poured out as the girl spoke to the monster in the water. “I just don’t understand why she is so mean and why the teachers let her get away with it! I wish Lauren didn’t exist anymore. Then she couldn’t be mean to me.”

A muddy hand reached out and gently grasped hers, its cold pale fingers wrapping around her smaller ones. The creature let out a gurgling hum, the water around it rippling at the sound.

“Thank you, mermaid. Sometimes I think you are my only friend.” Jessie said, with a small smile. “I better get going. Mom told me not to come to the pond anymore so she might come looking for me if I’m not home soon.”

The hand retreated and the head disappeared under the water without a noise, slight waves being and algae on Jessie’s palm being the only proof it had even been there. She wiped her palm on her jean’s, leaving a dark green smear down her pants. 

She made her way back through the forest to her home, her mother meeting her at the door with her discarded backpack and questions about where she had been. Jessie gave a vague answer about taking a walk before grabbing her stuff and running upstairs to do her homework. 

Her mother was quiet when Jessie came down for dinner. She didn’t say a word as they ate their food. This might have bothered Jessie a bit more if she was not so consumed in her own thoughts. But, as it was, Jessie was thinking about Mermaid and what to do about Lauren. 

“Jessie?” Her mother looked as if she were concentrating really hard on something

“Yes, mom?” For a moment, the girl was afraid her mom knew she had been to the pond. She didn’t want to be separated from her friend. 

Her mother’s next words were slow, her troubled eyes locking onto Jessie’s scared ones. “Have you seen Lauren? Like since school ended?”

Jessie let out a small sigh of relief. “No, mom. I haven’t seen Lauren since we were on the bus.” She tried to push the memory of Lauren tripping her as she walked down the aisle out of her head. “May I be excused?”

At her mother’s nod, she got up from the table, taking her plate to the kitchen and rinsing it before putting it in the dishwasher. She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before running upstairs, not noticing the tired and concerned look on her mother’s face.

She woke up late the next morning, barely getting to the bus stop in time. For once, the ride was actually pleasant. Katie didn’t talk to her because she was still mad about her pencils, but Lauren was nowhere to be seen. Jessie was able to ride in peace. 

All of the students were gathered into the gym. The teachers had the same tired and concerned looks that Jessie’s mother had last night. Lauren went to sit down next to Katie, because it was the closest seat to her, but Katie put her backpack down to block her and she had to move on. Principal Harris tried to get everyone’s attention, but the gym teacher, Mr. Lewis, had to blow his whistle for it to get quiet enough for her to speak. 

“Thank you, Roger.” She said, clearing her throat and turning to the children. “As some of you might know, a student went missing last night. Our very own Lauren Murphy is lost and her parents are very worried about her. If any of you knows anything that could help the police find her, please tell one of your teachers. On Friday, we will have some special assembly on the importance of stranger danger and how to stay safe. In the meantime, you will all go to your regular classes.”

Jessie’s heart sunk at the principal’s message. Lauren had been really mean to her lately, but they used to be friends. They had been inseparable up until a year ago when Lauren called her stupid for crying over her goldfish dying and didn’t invite Jessie to her eighth birthday party. Still, some part of Jessie was relieved, which made her feel even worse. She felt so bad that Mr. Lewis scolded her for not paying attention in gym and Ms. Brown threatened to call her mother if she didn’t focus on her studies. 

Finally, the day was over. Just like she did the day before, Jessie threw her backpack onto the porch and made her way into the forest. She did not run this time. She took her time, skipping along her path and stopping to talk to the animals, who were still startled by her presence. 

By the time she made it to the pond, Mermaid was already at the surface. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” Jessie said as she hurried to the dock, falling on her knees in front of the gray eyed being. “Lauren wasn’t at school today and Principal Harris said she’s missing. I feel awful for talking bad about her yesterday.” Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. “Everyone is so sad about her being gone and I feel bad because I’m not that sad.”

Just like the day before, a pale hand reached out of the water and gently grasped hers. 

Jessie smiled. “Thanks, mermaid.” 

The grip on her hand tightened. Jessie looked down to see a bright pink and purple bracelet on its wrist. She felt a chill travel from the top of her head to her toes, making her entire body as cold as the hand that held hers captive. She looked up and into the green eyes of Lauren. She was in the water. Right beside mermaid. 

“Lauren?” Jessie gasped. “Where have you been? Everyone’s looking for you.”

Instead of answering, Lauren squeezed Jessie’s hand until it felt like she almost felt like it was being crushed. She screamed and jerked back, trying to free herself from Lauren’s grasp. 

Finally, her hand slipped free and she fell back onto the dock. As she scrambled to get up, she noticed Lauren and mermaid climbing out of the water. Lauren was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing yesterday, except she was covered in mud and had long scratches on her legs that were oozing blood. 

Unlike most mermaids, mermaid didn’t have a tail. This one was wearing a long and frilly dress like the ones Jessie’s mom had made her wear when she was younger. It too was stained with mud and other dark marks. 

The girls from the water were on the dock when Jessie finally got her feet under her and she took off into the woods. Bushes scraped at her legs as she ran, not caring about what path she took. She could hear footsteps behind her, pounding into the dirt and getting nearer and nearer to her. The muscles in her legs ached and her lungs burned as she kept running, but still could not find an exit to the trees. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she saw a gap in the trees. The light of the sunset leaked out, promising her haven if she could get there in time. She raced towards it, terrified of what might be on her heels. 

She burst through the trees to find herself back in the clearing, the ghastly pond right in front of her once more. Hopelessness overtook her mind as she turned to run back, but tripped over a tree root that was protruding from the ground. She almost shrieked when she felt a hand grab her arm.

“Jessica Caroline Davis, I thought I told you not to come to this pond.” Her mother said, her tone angry. She picked Jessie up and cradled her to her chest. “I was so worried when you didn’t come right in after school. I thought you might have gone missing, like Lauren.”

Jessie shivered at the mention of her classmate. It was like she could still feel those cold fingers clenching hers. “I’m fine, mom. I just wanted to do some exploring, but I got lost and couldn’t find my way home.”

Her mother pressed a soothing kiss against her forehead. “We can go hiking on Saturday if you want. Just don’t go running off like that again.” Her mother got up, grabbing Jessie’s hand.  “Now, lets get home. I’ll order some pizza and help you with your homework.”

They made their way back home, with Jessie carefully watching for Lauren or mermaid. Every time she heard a twig crack, her head would whip around to check for them. Sometimes, she would see a shift out of the corner of her eye, like someone ducking behind a tree. Despite her fears and paranoia, Jessie never caught sight of either girl. 

They got home and her mother kept her promise. They ate pizza and completed Jessie’s homework before her mother sent her to get ready for bed. 

She picked out a bathbomb and filled the tub with water. She climbed in, relishing the feeling of the warmth. She grabbed the bath bomb and dropped it into the water, listening to it fizz and watching the colors swirl around. Soon, the water was no longer clear, but fizzy and green. She poked her toes out and giggled a little bit when she saw they were covered in glitter. 

She leaned back and relaxed, letting the water enclose her. The bathroom went quiet and she remembered the horrors of earlier. She could still see Lauren’s green eyes boring into her, so much accusation and anger in those spheres. She lifted her wrist out of the water and the cold air made her remember how Lauren’s pale fingers had dug into her skin. She sat up with a gasp, the bath water’s cloudy surface reminding her of the pond’s murkiness. She quickly got up and dried off, draining the tub before she left the room. 

She put on her pajamas and crawled into bed, desperately wishing that she could just go to sleep in peace. She had been through a nightmare and wanted longed for sweet dreams. Eventually, she began to relax, her mind drifting closer to closer to sleeping.

Right as she was about to drop off. She felt a hand close around her ankle and pull hard, dragging her through the dark of her bedroom until her feet hit water. She opened her eyes to see the night sky disappear as her head went beneath the surface of the water. She was in the clearing. She was in the pond. Hands were dragging her to the depths and this time, she could not break free.  

The harder she fought, the tighter it held on. Fingernails dug into her flesh as she flailed. Her lungs began to burn and she was quickly losing strength even as she continued to struggle in vain. As her consciousness began to fade, the last thing she saw was green eyes staring back at her in the depths. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been out of the creative writing game for a about a year (I quit writing fanfiction last spring) so I might be a bit rusty. I am accepting feedback on things I need to work on, but I ask that you be kind as my confidence in my writing is a work in progress.


End file.
